


Pacific P.D.

by alternatively_undesignated



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Blood and Gore, CSI Sledge, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, creepy merriell, detective Snafu, snafu acts a bit creepy cause he cares, unlikely partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatively_undesignated/pseuds/alternatively_undesignated
Summary: K-Company had one of the highest rates of solved crimes. They handled a large range of cases from B&E's to blackmail and everything in between. They also handled their fair share of murders.Detective Merriell Shelton was dealing with a spree of attacks that didn't appear to be slowing down. He didn't want to handle some forensic guy following him around as he tried to do his work. No matter how sweet that guy may be.CSI Sledge wasn't built for the same life as Merriell was, he was book smart not street smart, yet he seemed to have the eye of a detective twice his years. Could Merriell count on this man to help him capture his nemesis.(Repost- Hope this one works)





	Pacific P.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out too Persipneiwrites and i'vebeensleepingonramimalek on tumblr for convincing me to write and post this. First time doing anything like this so i was worried and they wonderfully helped guide me. 
> 
> No disrespect to anyone is intended. This is based off the representation in the show not the real life men and women. Sorry if this offend anyone in anyway don't mean too.

He wasn’t against change.

It seemed to be something everyone connect with him. That he was a man whole heartedly against the very prospect of change when that couldn’t be further from the truth. His whole life he had had to adapt from one change to another in a bid to simply survive. Change was something he had grown with and accepted. He wasn’t against change.

The methods of crime solving had changes drastically since he had joined Pacific PD is he didn’t change with them he never would have lasted long enough to be where he was now. He held the highest rate of solved cases against everyone with his rank in the precinct. If he where against change he never would have been able to reach that distinction least of all solve his first murder case.

Change was inescapable for everyone and for someone to say he was against change would be to do a great disservice.

With all that being said there was one change he was strongly against. Something he was adamant that he would not allow to change.

Detective Merriel ‘Snafu’ Shelton worked alone.

“You heard Gunny’s orders same as I,” Acting Captain Haldane stated as he lead Merriell out of his temporary office. “We’re to view this as the honour it is and welcome our friends from upstairs down here for the foreseeable future. It’s happening Detective if you like it or not.”

“Well I don’t like it,” he grumbled louder then necessary as he flopped down into his behind his desk.

Just before taking his leave the night before, Gunny had dropped the information on them all that they would soon be joined by some new faces. The slight celebrations soon died with Gunny next section of information. They’re weren’t going to be welcoming any more badges to the team. That would have been too much of a good thing for them. Instead it had been arranged for the squad to take part in an experimental exchange of sorts. An exchange of knowledge.

It had been spoken that the bridge between the lab and the detectives was too long. Even with a single floor separating them from each other the two departments had a strange relationship with each other. In order to bridge the gap for the two departments they were going to interwind for a while. Four members of the lab would venture down to the meek surroundings of the department house.

“They’ll get in the way,” he had argued the night before as Gunny informed them exactly what would be happening. “I won’t be able to work with them around.”

The technicians would be shadowing them in the station learning how they worked a case from a less scientific view. The detectives would learn how the technicians worked the evidence they’d collected at crime scenes.

Those simple steps made sense. What didn’t make sense was the technicians would be team up with them for every aspect of a detectives life. They would be there when they interviewed suspects, witnesses, and victims. When they served warrants and make arrests. They wouldn’t be sticking to their sides in the relative safety of the department walls.

That was Merriell’s major concern. Why he was against this idea. That and because he _worked alone_.

The station was a safe location. It was very rare that something terrible could happen in a building filled with police officers, guns and safety protocols. But outside the walls lay danger for people like them. Anything and everything could happen to people who were prepared for danger when facing an agitated suspect. What safety did a lab rat have when faced with weapon wielding and desperate man?

“They won’t be stuck to your side all the time Merriel, they still have their duty in the labs,” Jay added in a softer tone as he returned to his own desk behind Merriel’s. “You never know you might even learn something from them.”

“What could they teach me that I don’t already know?” Snafu asked leaning back in his chair to kick his feet up onto the desk in front of him.

“Some manners for starters,” Hillbilly stated pushing Snafu’s feet from off his desk.

With Gunny away the chain of command had been restructured to cope with his absence. Ack-Ack had been temporarily upgraded to Captain duty with Hillbilly taking the role of his second in command. It was the roles they would always play whenever Gunny wasn’t around so the transition was natural.

“My ma tried. She failed too.” The cocky smile he gave Hillbilly as he returned his feet to the desk was worth the threatening look he received. He respected Hillbilly, more professionally known as Lieutenant Edward Jones, as much as he respected every other man on his team but he enjoyed pushing all their buttons too much. Especially if they were in a roll of leadership.

“I think it’d be good,” Burgie added his view. His excitement for the exchange hadn’t diminished. He was as excited about this as he had been on his wedding day. “We can teach them and they can teach us. Have you seen how they work up there? They have a different eye for crime to us.”

Merriell turned to him with a look of scrunched confusion on his face, “What eye for crime? They’re nerds.”

“I don’t think that terms politically correct now,” Burgie smiled.

“What I mean is they don’t know more then we do about solving crime.”

“I’m pretty sure they know more then we do about some stuff, Merriell, How many of your cases would you have solved without the crime labs aid?” Burgie continued. Detective RV Burgin along with Detective Jay De L’eau had the same ranking as Merriell. It was well considered amongst the group of men that when Ack or Hillbilly couldn’t take command it would divert to him being as he had been on the team the longest out of the three.

“Nerds who are on their way down,” Jay turned to look at the state of the room. It wasn’t a complete mess but it also wasn’t the tidiest of offices. “Should we have cleaned up a little. It’s not very,” he grimaced looking around once again. “It’s not very nice in here.”

“Jay they’re a bunch of scientist not the bloody Queen of England,” Hillbilly replied with an amused smile causing a ripple of laughs fro the other detectives in the room.

“Aren’t we supposed to make a good impression,” Jay commented busying himself with a stack papers seeming to threaten to topple over the edge of the desk. “Gunny told us to be on best behaviour.”

“Pretty sure he just meant that for Snafu.” Burgie chuckled just able to dodge the screwed up paper Merriell threw at him.

“We all look like a right bunch of idiots standing round doing nothing. Back to work everyone.” Hillbilly ordered not moving until it looked everyone had followed his commanded.

Everyone turned to focus as much as they could on their work. Like children eager for Santa’s arrival, they couldn’t stop their inquisitive eyes glancing up hoping to catch sight of their new mates. None of them where immune to the urge to look. Each set of eyes glanced up at one point or another.

It took eighteen minutes until one of their eyes glanced up at the right moment for the return of Ack-Ack followed by four emotionally mixed boys.

Ack lead the group to his office most likely leading them there to brief them on their duties for the remainder if the day and the current case loads of each detective. As they passed Merriell examined each of them up and down taking in every inch of them.

The new arrivals where a mixed group. He’d always held he belief that people who dedicated their lives to science would be the judgemental kind. He’d ye to find someone who fit that category who hadn’t taken one look at him and underestimated his knowledge. Perhaps that made him as judgemental as they were but it didn’t matter to him. He was determined to not be kind to these people.

These four nerds all looked young but in different ways. One group looked young and innocence like they belonged more inside the walls of a mansion then the walls of a police station. While the other two looked young and wild as though they did belong in the police station just not in the crime lab but behind the cell bars.

Out of the four there was one who captured almost all of Merriell’s attention. A boy who had fire red hair captured Merriell’s eyes and refused to let them go. He stood beside the shortest of the group, a little guy with an undercurrent of anger as he passed by, completely focused on what Ack was saying to them. Red looked the most out of place of the four. Pale of skin and gentle in features he didn’t look as though he had worked a hard days duty in his life.

Red and the little guy stuck together as they left Ack’s office and looked around for a spare desk. With a warning glare they passed the one in front of his and instead headed for two close to the fire exit. Red placed his bag down gentle, his fingers of one hand working open the buckle of the bag while his free one pulled the chair away from the table. A part of his mind wondered how skilled those hands where when handling other matters.

“Snafu!” the use of his nickname cut though his mental examination of the nerds, of Red, and drew his attention to the angered Captain starring daggers at him. Had Red not stolen his focus he would heard the first call of his name and replied within reasonable time and not annoyed his captain. “My office now!”

“Snafu’s in trouble. Again,” One of the other detectives snickered behind him to which Merriell flipped them a middle finger as he got up to his feet. Without being asked he closed the office door behind him. The last thing everyone outside the room saw was Ack-Ack standing beside the desk clearly ready to chew Merriell out for some wrong doing.

“What do you think of them?” Ack asked no evidence of anger in his voice at all. He moved to the seat behind the while Merriell placed himself on the one opposite.

“None of them look much like a sadistic killer.”

“Killers never look like killers Shelton,” Ack-Ack replied glancing carefully out of the window behind Merriel at the four newcomers. “But there's no doubt one of them is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. I had no idea where to end that so it just kept going and going. I will go back and edit some more later as I update. Being the first chapter it's all mostly just information drop.
> 
> I'm writing this between other commitments so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. Even if it's a small chapter I'll try to update as often as I can.
> 
> Thanks and byeeeeee.


End file.
